My Life After the Wreckage
by HIAwriter
Summary: After Breaking Dawn and many years later, Jacob finds that Renesmee has been murdered. Greif-stricken, he leaves Forks for a random town in the middle of 'Minnesota'. This is the story in his POV. Enjoy please!


**Chapter 1**

I don't notice the dark clouds rolling in. Before I know it, it starts to rain. But I keep walking. I walk often now, almost every day. I don't visit anyone, don't go to any certain destination, I don't talk to anyone. I just put a jacket on and go wherever my feet take me. And I think. I think about my current problems, but mostly I just reminisce. When I noticed I was beginning to get really soaked, I walked over to the shelter of some trees and sat down. I think of the last time I was in the rain, alone. It was the day that Renesmee died. Then I think of all the good times she and I shared, the love we had for each other. I think of how awkward it was around Bella when I first discovered I had imprinted on Renesmee. Bella. I missed Bella so much. She was my first love. I thought of when we were little, when we used to play together, how we were inseparable. I thought of when she first came back to see her dad. It was the happiest day of my life so far. Then I thought of when I first became a werewolf, how I rejected her and caused her so much pain. It killed him inside, even today. But she loved Edward, her vampire boyfriend who soon became her husband and the father of Renesmee. Renesmee loved her mom and dad, which meant that Jacob got to see Bella a lot, which was fine with him, since they were best friends at the time. But then one day Renesmee didn't come home from one of her hunting outings, and the Cullens and my pack searched for her for 3 days before they found her. I remember screaming her name, then suddenly smelling her and following her scent into a pile of ashes, which I knew was the only thing left of her now. We never found out who killed her, so after about a year of desperately seeking revenge, I just gave up and ran away. I ran as far as I could from Forks. Away from all the now-painful memories. Away from Washington. And somehow ended up in some small town in Minnesota, where I am now. I missed everyone in Forks, especially my wolf pack and Bella. But I couldn't call Bella, I didn't want her to find me and see how much pain I was in, because I knew that would kill her even more than Renesmee dying. And I still couldn't handle seeing her in pain, either. Sometimes, when I was lost in my memories, I still felt a bit of love towards her, but it wasn't the same as it used to be. So now here I am, all alone in some state called Minnesota, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do next to start my life over. After fully bringing my self to the present, I decided I should probably look at houses so I could find one to live in. Until I found one, I could live in the woods in my wolf form. So I sighed and also realized that if I wanted to really start over, I could go to college like my mom always wanted me to. So I stood up and walked to the nearest gas station and asked for directions to the nearest realty office. "Just go down the street and take a left, the last building on the street." The man who was behind the counter said. "Thanks." I said, and walked out the door. A blue truck flew down the street and splattered mud all over me. I cursed and spit out mud. Suddenly, I realized that if I was going to look normal, I needed a car. So I looked around and saw a car parked in a parking lot across the street from the gas station with a sign reading 'For Sale. If you're interested call 000-001-0000.' I smiled and turned on my cell phone. I had bought it the day before I ran away, knowing I might need it eventually. I dialed the number quickly and counted the rings out of pure boredom. 1…2…3…4…fi- "Hello?" said a tired voice. "I'm looking at a car that I liked, and it said to call this number." I replied. "Alright, what were you thinking of offering to buy it?" said the voice again. "Uh…….$3,000?" I replied hopefully. I still had to save money for a house and for college admission and supplies. The voice on the other end of the phone laughed. "Well, I've been trying to get rid of that thing for almost a year, so tell ya what; I'll say $3,005. I owe my friend 5 bucks." Said the voice. "Okay. So will you meet me in front of your car in about 5 minutes?" I asked. "Lordy, I guess." Said the voice. I hung up and crossed the road to the other car.


End file.
